


All of Us

by samstoleaburger



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Comfort No Hurt, Gen, Gen or Slash, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: "Uh...not that I mind the company but..." Mikey waved his hand. "What's with the faces?"





	All of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the 2014 and 2016 movies a while ago and thought of this. What I thought of, however, isn't entirely here since I couldn't figure out how to lead up to it. That being said, I liked what I had down and figured it wouldn't hurt to share it...right?
> 
> ON ANOTHER NOTE: This is strictly just chill and nothing 'major' happens. Obviously, because it's rated **G**. My point being that it can be seen as bros being bros or OT4 just being comforting. It's all in the eye of the beholder, guys.

"You should've seen it, Sensei!" Mikey threw his arms out as he pantomimed riding a piece of the war machine. "We were just riding these flying pieces of metal and it kind of looked like the Death Star." He paused at this, only long enough to take a bite of his pizza before he launched back into his story.  
  
Donnie chuckled as Mikey began to describe the battle and how Donnie was their only hope to destroy it. He cast a glance toward Raph as he snorted and added on, "Of course, we were getting our butts kicked by this stupid robot."  
  
"Yeah! And then Donnie figured it out and we saved New York!" Mikey flailed his arms and mock cheered as he pranced around the table. "It was _awesome_!"  
  
Splinter watched Mikey as he did a little victory dance before he turned his focus to Leo. "You have done well." He looked toward Donnie, Raph and Mikey as he said, "All of you have done well."  
  
Leo smiled and ducked his head as he reached for a slice in the box. "Thank you, Sensei."  
  
"Yeah, well, Krang better not show his ugly mug around here again." Raph grunted as he took a bite out of his pizza. "I mean, we had people look at us like we're freaks but he gave us a run for our money."  
  
Donnie frowned once he noticed how Mikey's cheery mood slid at the mention. He turned, about to change the subject, but stopped the second he saw a minor shift in Leo's expression before Raph spat out a curse from the kick he undoubtedly received from the opposite end of the table. Having no reason to think a fight wasn't about to break out, Donnie coaxed Mikey to return to his seat and placed his last slice of pizza on Mikey's plate to try and bring his mood back up. He had no reason not to think it was anything else than what it actually was since Mikey's face dropped at Krang's name being said.  
  
One look in Leo's direction let him know that he wasn't the only one who noticed.  
  
"I think that is enough excitement for one night." Splinter pushed away from the table and stood. He paused as he regarded his sons one last time before he nodded his head in some form of confirmation. Like he was comforted to have them in his sight and all accounted for. "Goodnight, my sons. Sleep well."  
  
Mikey furrowed his brow for a moment before he moved away from the table as well. "Yeah. I'm beat too." He pushed his plate over to Donnie, returning the half-eaten extra slice. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
Leo nodded while the others bid Splinter and Mikey goodnight. However, the second both of them were out of sight, Leo turned to Raph. "Can't you learn when to keep your mouth shut?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Raph narrowed his eyes and snarled. "You make it sound like Mikey going to bed is my fault."  
  
"I don't know, Raph. Is it?"  
  
"Don't you go using that tone on me, Leo." Raph snatched up his pizza and glared at Leo as he took a bite. "I didn't say anything wrong."  
  
Before Leo could contradict Raph's claim, Donnie slipped his goggles off and put them on the table. "Leo's right, Raph." He locked eyes with Raph and noticed the tick in Raph's jaw while his lip curled in distaste. It wasn't until Donnie simply said, "Krang," that Raph cooled his jets long enough for Donnie to finish making his point. "He almost crushed Mikey just to stop him from getting the transmitter to me. If we hadn't gotten there in time..."  
  
The implication hung in the air, no one daring to utter how Krang would have killed Mikey.  
  
Raph crossed his arms and scowled, working his jaw as Leo got up to throw the empty pizza box out. It wasn't until Leo got back that Raph finally decided to speak his mind. "But we got to him and he seemed fine earlier. Even while we were getting our keys to the city. Mikey was just goofing off and being...y'know, _Mikey_. Why should that bother him?"  
  
"He grabbed Mikey's shell." Leo pursed his lips and looked toward Mikey's room.  
  
"What? That's it?" Raph lowered his arms, placing an elbow on the table as he leaned in. "That's nothing to freak out about. It happens all the time when we're fighting topside."  
  
Donnie took in a deep breath before he sighed, his shoulders falling lax at the motion. "It's unavoidable at best but, Raph, you weren't there when Shredder had us taken. During the ride to Sacks estate, his men just stared at us and made comments. Most of them being...well..."  
  
"They said that the scientists were going to love to get their hands on us. Mikey made the mistake of asking why." Leo made a face. "'Dissection.' 'Experimentation.'"  
  
"Even though we've seen movies involving it, I think it's worse to hear that that's what someone has intended for you." Donnie rubbed his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes. "I think they were getting a kick out of making Mikey squirm before Leo talked him down."  
  
"We've never seen him that scared before."  
  
Raph made a soft sound of acknowledgement and twisted around in his seat to look at the door leading to Mikey's room. "Guess bubblegum for brains really got to him, huh?"  
  
Donnie nodded, slow and contemplative as he lowered his hand. "I think so." He turned to regard Leo with a worried look. "Should I go check on him?"  
  
"No." Leo didn't say anything else for a handful of seconds before he stepped around the table with a, 'Follow me,' gesture of his hand. " _All of us_ are going to check on him."  
  
There was only a grunt from Raph and an, "Okay," from Donnie that let Leo know they were going to come with him. It set his mind at ease knowing that they would all be there for Mikey now than if they waited for Mikey to come to them. Despite being the one to express his emotions the most, Mikey tended to hide them if he thought it would ruin someone's day. Or, in this case, a celebration.  
  
Other times, Mikey was the one to say what the others felt. Like when they got home after the disaster at the police station.  
  
Now, though, he was trying to hide and Leo knew he couldn't let that stand. Not like this.  
  
He knocked on Mikey's door and stood there with Raph and Donnie flanking him while waiting for Mikey to open the door. There was a faint shuffling sound before it swung open to reveal Mikey sans his mask. His face was pensive for just a second before he grinned upon seeing Leo's face.  
  
"Leo, my man, what's up?" Mikey backed up and opened the door enough to let Leo into his room. Only to be surprised once he noticed Raph and Donnie and blinked as they made their way in after Leo. Mikey watched them, confused and worried as he shut the door once they were all inside. "Uh...not that I mind the company but..." Mikey waved his hand. "What's with the faces?"  
  
"Mikey," Donnie moved to remove his mask and looped it around his wrist, "we were just worried that you weren't feeling good."  
  
"Right..." Mikey nodded, the action feeling numb and disjointed, as his gaze trailed over to Raph and then to Leo as he sat down on Mikey's bed. Both were in a similar state of removing their masks. "Y'know, normally we don't take off our gear in each others' rooms. So...?"  
  
Raph huffed as he slipped his bandana into his pants pocket. "We're checking up on you, knucklehead."  
  
"You didn't seem to be in a good mood when you left." Leo let go of his mask, letting it hang around his neck in a loose fashion. "I thought it would be best to stay together but if you want us to leave..." His voice trailed off, the implication clear and Leo couldn't help but notice how Mikey made a slight movement toward the door.  
  
Almost as if he was going to block the exit because he doesn't want them to go.  
  
"No." Mikey gnawed on his lip for a moment before he gestured to the entire room with a flourish. " _Mi casa es su casa_ , bro!" He beamed as he made his way to his bed and bounced down beside Leo. "I mean, I don't think we'll all fit, but -"  
  
"I don't think that'll be a problem." Raph shot him a playful smirk. "We'll make do."  
  
Donnie moved to stand in front of Mikey, crouching down to look him in the eye not even a moment later. "Besides, we're here for you, Mikey." He reached out and took hold of Mikey's hands, giving them a gentle squeeze when Mikey averted his gaze. "Don't ever forget that, okay?"  
  
Mikey glanced over to Leo then looked at Raph before he turned his focus to Donnie. A small smile graced his features as he nodded. "I won't."


End file.
